PeludaMask
PeludaMask (ペルーダマスク Perudamasuku) is a towering Monster Nocturne with limited speech abilities, but with great destructive potential, who remains chained in DraculaeMask's Castle until service calls him, he's used by StrongestPotato. Personality Curious and primitive, PeludaMask isn't the shaprest knife, in fact, he's so dull, many could joke at his expense, but what is to be feared of him, he's extremely violent with his actions, so much so that what could be perceived as a simple temper tantrum for him, could be a city-decimating attack towards others, his bestial instincts hinder him from maturing at all, and as such, he's stuck with the mind of a toddler, in the body of a bloodthirsty Behemoth, hell-bent on accomplishing his Master's orders. History Backstory PeludaMask was born from a French Wall Lizard, which lived its normal life for about 4 years, a good chunk of his life, so to be said, before unknowingly coming accross a mysterious substance, which caused him to grow up into a towering beastlike Nocturne, who instantly, confused and scared, ran rampant, destroying France and making a home in its sewers, until he was found by the mysterious HydeMask, a no-good crook who terrorized Europe in the early 1900s, he took care of Peluda like a father, and loved him like his son, and presented him to his master, the legendary DraculaeMask, and his long-time butler: SlenderMask, PeludaMask was happy of having found a place to live, and was, in exchange, to comply every order told to him. Debut: Mad Monster Party! PeludaMask was brought by DraculaeMask, alongside HydeMask, SlenderMask, and LycanMask, to the Brotherhood, in order to present their services, PeludaMask, being the curious manchild he was, was confused as to how to act, and he simply sat there and obeyed blindly to their every whim, while also treating LycanMask like his very own pet dog. DraculaeMask eventually agreed to get the group on board, and PeludaMask, as blind as ever, for he did never know better than this, agreed to obey, putting his massive brute force and powers at their hands. Powers and Abilities * His Club: '''PeludaMask's weapon of choice, a huge club he made out of a dead tree, yanking away its roots, and branches, and leaves, leaving only the stump, his favourite toy and bludgeoning weapon of choice, he often keeps it on his back. * '''Searing Breath: '''PeludaMask is capable of spewing a noxious gas from his breath, which has a temperature of 138° Fahrenheit, capable of burning crops and causing blisters on the skin, also incredibly thick, therefore acting as an acidic mist of sorts. * '''Quill Fire: '''PeludaMask's body is covered in spikes, which he can fire at will, these quills fly at the speed of an arrow, and cause infections on whatever they latch upon, product of PeludaMask '''NEVER taking a single bath in his life. * 'Invulnerability: '''Yes, PeludaMask's skin is so tough, almost every weapon breaks on contact, however, he does have a weakspot well hidden beneath his body, check on his Weaknesses and Flaws for it. * '''Sanguine River: '''By slamming his feet on the ground, with violence PeludaMask creates cracks on the floor, which flood into rivers of blood-like substance, which can burn skin, as well as melt most surfaces, PeludaMask can drink of this water too, and then regurgitate it, alongside his Searing Breath, to create a corrossive acid coming from his mouth. * '''Flames: '''PeludaMask can also exhale fires capable of consuming forests in matter of days, these flames can only be put out with copious amounts of water. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Mentally Immature: '''Due to his mind having warped in such a way he's stuck with the mind of a toddler, PeludaMask can be easily manipulated and controlled like a real child, as well as bribed into not attacking things by offering him sweets. * '''His Tail: '''Yes, he's mostly immune to blunt damage, but his tail is particularly sensible, in fact, to discipline him, HydeMask often yanks his tail, causing him enough pain to bring him into submission. * '''Loud Noises: '''PeludaMask's ears are also incredibly sensitive, and as such, he cannot withstant certain loud noises, which scare him off. Trivia * PeludaMask is the fourth Nocturne to not be a Titan, yet be considerably taller than most Nocturnes, following the foosteps of OrcaMask, TiddalikMask, and BaleenMask ** Strangely, he's the only one of those four who isn't obese, and instead, is mostly muscle covering him * PeludaMask is based on the mythical monster known as The Peluda, a hideous beast who survived the Biblical Flood by hiding in a french cave, and whom awoke in the 1600s. ** He's also based, face-wise, on SCP-682, another hairy reptile who is a vessel of devastation. ** Lastly, PeludaMask has some traits of his personality inspired by the likes of R.M. Renfield, such as his slurred speech, and blind loyalty to DraculaeMask. * PeludaMask is technically the youngest Nocturne to exist. * PeludaMask's favourite drink is milk, straight out of the cow. * Prior to his creation, originally in his place was going to be the ill-fated "GargantuaMask", a Nocturne who would have based off Gargantua from the old folktale ''Gargantua and Pantagruel. He was scrapped however and replaced with PeludaMask. * PeludaMask was also originally envisioned as being dressed like a butler and capable of speech as well having high intellect, similar to Lurch from The Addams Family. While PeludaMask would keep his design and large stature, the butler elements would later be recycled for SlenderMask. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Nocturnes with Reptile motifs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)